Nouveau printemps chez les Tigres !
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Le nouveau maitre de Sabertooth est Sting. Sa vie est calme, rythmée par les groupies qui hurlent et l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour sa Mademoiselle ... StingxMinerva ! Il manque vraiment de ce genre d'écrit sur le fandom français !
Et voila un petit OS pour vous ! Je suis en train de continuer Oracion Seis même si l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez vous, et je suis en train d'écrire un OS ou un TS qui portera sur le couple ... PercyxNico !

Surtout, sachez que je fais des écrits sur commande, donc si vous souhaitez un couple en particulier, ou une histoire, dites le moi !

Janna Mina-san ^^

* * *

Le jour se levait sur la capitale de Fiore, la ville de Crocus. Un jour nouveau commençait pour l'ancienne plus puissante guilde du pays, dont l'hégémonie avait durée pendant près de 7 ans, sus nommée Sabertooth. Un jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ayant festoyé tard la veille. Il étendit le bras et toucha du bout des doigts la fourrure de son compagnon, Lector. Jamais il n'avait aussi peur de sa vie que quand Gemma lui avait envoyé une décharge magique et qu'il avait cru que le chat était mort. Heureusement, Mademoiselle avait été plus rapide que son connard de père et lui avait sauvé la vie. Sting se releva et en passant dans le couloir de leur appartement, il constata que Rogue dormait toujours, Frosch posée sur son oreiller. Trop mignon. Il ferma la porte, ne voulant pas déranger son frère, puis partit se préparer pour la journée. Une douche et un demi-litre de café plus tard, Sting était prêt et partait à la guilde, Lector endormit sur son épaule. Les hordes de fan girls déchainées l'obligèrent à prendre un raccourci, lui qui souhaitait marcher un peu, c'était raté !

Une fois arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment de Sabertooth, il sortit les clefs de sa poche tandis qu'une voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Bonjour, Sting.

\- Mademoiselle ...

\- Tu peux arrêter d'être aussi formel avec moi ? Surtout que c'est toi le maitre de Sabertooth, pas moi !

\- Oye, c'est vrai ! C'est un vieux réflexe ...

\- J'ai jamais aimé ce surnom. »

Minerva s'approcha de lui de sa démarche légère, faisant onduler agréablement le tissu de sa robe. Elle portait son boa en fourrure, et la robe qu'elle avait pendant les GJM. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et reposaient sur son épaule. Son maquillage était très léger et mettait sa beauté naturelle en valeur. « Putain ce qu'elle est belle ... » fut le premier truc qui traversa l'esprit de Sting. Il se colla une baffe mentale et répondit :

« Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Ça met trop de distance entre nous. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Sting, et leur corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Minerva plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sting et put y voir une lueur intriguée. Il se doutait. Il se doutait des raisons de l'attitude de Minerva avec lui.

« Tu voudrais peut-être y remédier j'imagine ? »

Minerva soupira intérieurement quant à la façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase. Tout doucement, avec sa voix un peu rauque, son souffle chaud avait pu effleurer son visage. La tension qui était présente entre eux était presque palpable. Sting était si proche d'elle qu'il distingua parfaitement les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Il rompit le contact visuel au grand dam de Minerva pour ouvrir la porte avant de se tourner vers elle :

« Allez, entre. Tu dois avoir froid, tu frissonnes. A moins que ça ne soit de ma faute ... »

Grillée. Elle répondit qu'il faisait un peu frais, ce qui était une bonne excuse, en jeudi matin a neuf heures en plein mois de Mars, et entra dans la guilde. Sting lui tint compagnie puis quand les autres membres arrivèrent, il monta dans son bureau le ranger un peu, avant que Rogue ne pique sa crise.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors Minerva était en train de réfléchir profondément, Sting repensait à la scène de la matinée. Pourquoi Minerva avait-elle agi de la sorte ? Elle voulait coucher avec lui ? Elle se sentait seule et avait besoin de compagnie masculine ? Bordel, il était Sting Eucliff, pas un gigolo ! Surtout que si Minerva ne voulait qu'une seule nuit, Sting convoitait les nuits et les jours que la mage pouvait encore vivre, et hors de questions qu'elle lui file entre les doigts, il l'aimait trop pour ça. « Je viens de penser quoi là ? Je l'AIME ? » Pris d'une migraine, il balança violemment les papiers qu'il était en train de ranger et se leva pour se tourner vers la fenêtre. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par une personne qui entra dans son bureau.

Minerva.

MERDE ! FOUTU ODORAT DE DRAGON SLAYER !

Elle s'avança et prit la parole :

« Sting ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Par Jashin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Mais je ...

\- Dis-moi !

\- Je-je ne comprends pas ta question, Sting. Je suis juste venue voir si tu allais bien !

\- Mais POURQUOI tu fais ça ? Quoi, tu veux t'amuser et me torturer l'esprit ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Toi aussi tu penses que je suis une psychopathe ? Toi aussi tu vas me laisser tomber ?

\- Réponds à ma question, Minerva.

\- Tu veux avoir pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Oui, je veux !

\- Je suis ici parce que je suis inquiète pour toi, parce que je ne comprends pas ta réaction de ce matin, parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être indifférente aux réflexions des autres membres, parce que je veux être prêt de toi TOUT les jours de ta vie, et parce que je suis amoureuse de toi ... »

Minerva plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à Sting. Ce dernier s'était retourné et avait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait bien entendu ? Non parce que dans ce cas, il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucune molécule d'air dans ses poumons !

« Pardon ?

\- Non rien, oublie. Je te laisse, bonne journée Sting. »

Minerva fit volteface et avança prestement vers la porte. Une main gantée se posa sur cette même porte pour la claquer, et Sting lui de sa voix rauque :

« Tu veux bien répéter ?

\- ... de quoi tu parles ?

\- Min', ne fait pas semblant de ne pas savoir. Si tu ne me dis rien, je vais être obligé d'agir ...

\- D'agir ? »

Sting la tourna face a lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que Minerva relevait les yeux. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Sting posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Douces, chaudes, sucrées. Il approfondit le baiser et Minerva y répondit avec entrain, laissant ses mains se perdre dans la chevelure du Dragon Slayer. Ils restèrent là longtemps, très longtemps, a s'embrasser, puis a reprendre leur souffle avant de repartir dans leur étreinte, si bien qu'il ne remarquèrent pas les visages satisfaits de Rogue et d'Orga, qui avaient entrouvert la porte.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Min'. »

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?  
Merci d'avoir lu ^^

FairyQuin


End file.
